


Być kobietą...

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Blond Niall, Czary, Derek Hale Feels, F/M, Feminine derek hale, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Hurt Derek, Idiots in Love, Irish elf, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Wolf Derek, Wróżki, spells, zaklęcia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Derek naprawdę powinien przestać obrażać nowo poznane osoby...W każdym razie powiedzenie do magicznej istoty kilku niezbyt miłych uwag nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.Głównie dla wilkołaka, bo Stiles całkiem nieźle znosi nowe widoki :)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hej:)
> 
> To krótkie coś to zapowiedź mojego kolejnego FF ze sterekiem które zacznę publikować po zakończeniu dwóch z kilku rozpoczętych prac na które tak przy okazji zapraszam :)
> 
> \- Akcja zaczyna się po 4 sezonie. Derek nigdy nie odszedł... nadal mieszka w Beacon Hills, ale nie dołączył do stada Scotta.
> 
> \- Stiles to Stiles. Trochę gadatliwy, bardzo sarkastyczny i ciekawski :)
> 
> \- W opowiadaniu ważną rolę odegra też pewien wróżek...

*******

  
_Beacon Hills jest jak latarnia dla nadnaturalnych stworzeń, więc to nie powinno być aż tak zaskakujące, że całkiem spora grupa wróżek osiedliła się w głębi lasu. Tam gdzie żaden normalny człowiek nie łazi, ale nikt nie powiedział, że wilkołaki są całkowicie przy zdrowych zmysłach..._

_To właśnie jest przyczyna wszystkich jego obecnych nieszczęść:_

Ciekawość i nadużywanie sarkazmu.

 

\- Wiedziałem no po prostu wiedziałem!

\- Co?- Pyta bardzo, ale to bardzo rozbawiony Stiles.

\- Że zadawanie się z tobą doprowadzi do mojego końca!- Derek krzywi się na zbyt wysokie brzmienie własnego głosu.- To ty cały czas włazisz tam gdzie nie powinieneś i zadajesz niewłaściwe pytania, które najczęściej powodują katastrofy na ogromną skalę... najwyraźniej to jest zaraźliwe.

\- Hej De czy ty nie przesadzasz czasami? Żyjesz i masz wszystkie ważne części... a nie sorki jednej nie masz- Stilinski niezręcznie drapię się po karku.

\- Prosisz się o śmierć czy jak?!- Warczy Hale.

\- Nie bardziej niż ty...- Młodszy chichocze.- Przypominam, że powiedziałeś wróżowi cytuję: _"jesteś niewyrośniętym, upierdliwym gnomem"_. To aż dziwne, że jeszcze żyjesz.

\- Chyba wolałbym żeby zamienił mnie w drzewo czy po prostu strzelił w pysk...

\- Ale tak mamy więcej zabawy...

\- Chyba ty... nie myśl, że nie widziałem jak gapiłeś się na mnie, gdy twój ojciec mnie przywiózł.

\- Masz pewne nowe atrybuty De...

\- Jeszcze raz powiesz do mnie De, a wyrwę ci tętnicę zębami!

\- Co się tak pieklisz? Chyba nie dostałeś jeszcze okresu?- W tym właśnie momencie Derek na przemian blednie i czerwienieje na twarzy.- Hej! Żart... Może Deaton do tego czasu zdąży wymyślić coś żebyś odzyskał dawną postać i żadne tampony czy podpaski nie będą ci potrzebne...

\- Stiles?- Pyta zimnym opanowanym głosem Derek.- Wykopałeś już sobie grób i zamówiłeś anielski ekspres?


	2. Nowy zanjomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Wrzuciłam pewnego Irlandzkiego skrzata do tego fanficka ;)  
> **Lekki mix fandomów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wygląd Nialla taki jak w 2014 roku.  
> Na razie nie zdecydowałam jak wiele będzie go w tym opowiadaniu...

*******

Derek testuje właśnie swoje nowe zdolności, które pojawiły się wraz z możliwością całkowitej przemiany. Chce mieć pewność, że pewien wścibski osiemnastolatek nie będzie tego widział. Od czasu, gdy Hale na chwilę powędrował w objęcia śmierci, Stiles stał się jeszcze bardziej uważny i jakby opiekuńczy w stosunku do bardzo niezależnego wilkołaka. Nie bez powodu brunet wciąż odmawia dołączenia do stada Scotta. Nie podoba mu się to, że o sześć lat młodszy alfa miałby nim kierować. Oczywiście, teoretycznie wie, że McCall nigdy nie zmusiłby żadnej bety do czegoś, czego ta sama nie chciała, ale jednak pewien niepokój pozostał .  
Przez tyle lat był zdany tylko na siebie, że chyba już nie potrafiłby całkowicie zgrać się ze stadem. Wcześniej, gdy był jeszcze Alfą zawsze zachowywał dystans i prawdopodobnie to doprowadziło do katastrofy i porażki, która zakończyła się śmiercią Boyda i Eriki.

 

Dlatego potrzebuje teraz pobyć trochę sam. Oswoić się ze swoim nowym ja i nauczyć się kontrolować przebieg przemiany. Niestety pewien upierdliwy, gadatliwy wrzód na tyłku nie chce tego przyjąć do wiadomości i wpada z niezapowiedzianymi wizytami kilka razy w tygodniu. Przynosząc ze sobą zapach szkoły i stada McCalla. Jego wilk za każdym razem wyrywa się w kierunku tego drugiego, ale starał się jakoś trzymać go w ryzach. Jeszcze nie wymyślił jak wypracować kompromis pomiędzy swoimi dwoma przeciwnymi naturami: jego człowiecza część preferuje samotność i ciszę, a wilcza pragnie być blisko stada.

  
Stara się odwrócić uwagę ćwicząc z dala od często odwiedzanych szlaków. Stwierdza, że pełna przemiana daje mu wiele nowych możliwości, ale zawiera pewien znaczący defekt: nagość. To nie tak, że jego ubranie w magiczny sposób znika na ten czas. Nie. Ono cały czas jest i najczęściej utrudnia mu szybkość reakcji, co podczas walki nie jest korzystne. Tak samo z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci: jeśli wcześniej zrzucił z siebie ciuchy, to nagle ich sobie nie wyczaruje w innym miejscu. Nie zamierza ze sobą wszędzie taszczyć tobołka z ubraniami, ale jednak zastanawia się nad samymi gatkami, bo mimo wszystko nie chciałby jednak w razie, czego świecić gołym tyłkiem. Prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą, która napatoczyłaby się na niego byłby Stiles. Cóż to nie wróżenie z fusów czy zgadywanie, tylko pewien schemat. Gdy wpada w jakieś tarapaty, czy zostaje ranny najczęściej ratuje go ten gówniarz. Kiedyś go to zadziwiało i może nieco irytowało, ale teraz zaczyna być po prostu wdzięczny, że jest jedna taka osoba, która nie boi się go strzelić w pysk żeby przemówić mu do rozsądku, albo uratować życie.

  
Tak trochę podziwia w chłopaku ten jego upór i zawziętość, bo który inny nastolatek ganiałby z kijem bejsbolowym za potworami rodem z horrorów zamiast pieprzyć się z kolejnymi przypadkowymi osobami na imprezach? Scott, Kira czy on sam to inna historia. Ich zobowiązuje do tego to, kim są… Jednak Stilinski wcale nie ma takiego obowiązku, a mimo to zawsze pakuje się w sam środek zamieszania i w kryzysowych momentach ratuje mu dupę albo szykuję drogę ucieczki. Zdecydowanie: syn szeryfa nie jest taką łajzą, za jaką miał go na początku znajomości. Nawet zbytnia gadatliwość i wścibstwo chłopaka są na swój sposób… dobre? Tak to chyba odpowiednie określenie. Zagłusza odrobinę tą pierdoloną martwą ciszę, jaka go otacza. Tak w skrócie to on Derek Hale lubi Stilesa, ale nawet na torturach nie zamierza się do tego przyznawać…

 

*******

  
Tak bardzo skupia się na swoich poplątanych myślach i wspomnieniach, że przegapia moment w którym jak spod ziemi wyrasta przed nim jakiś obcy chłopak. Hale jest nieco zawiedziony sobą, bo powinien jakoś go wcześniej wyczuć... a tu nic, zero zapachu czy odgłosu szeleszczących liści i łamanych gałązek. Byli w środku lasu, czyli jakby nie patrzeć w naturalnym środowisku wilka i to powinno tylko wzmacniać jego zmysły.

Chyba, że coś nie tak jest z tym szczylem?

Hale podchodzi jeszcze bliżej do niego i wcale nie tak dyskretnie jak mu się wydaje zaczyna go obwąchiwać. Jedno jest pewne, to z pewnością nie człowiek. Słodki zapach kadzidełek i różnego rodzaju ziół aż pali wilkołaka w jego wrażliwy nos. A wszelkie żywe stworzonka w obrębie kilkudziesięciu metrów od nich ciekawsko wyglądają ze swoich kryjówek. Przed nim uciekają, tak równie mocno chcą do Dereka z opóźnieniem dociera, że to jest wróżek.

  
\- Co robisz? - pyta zaciekawiony. Wilkołak przez chwile wpatruje się w blondyna z niedowierzaniem, a gdy ten w zamian uśmiecha się bardzo szeroko pokazując tym samym rządek białych, równych zębów, dodatkowo marszczy brwi. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie ma instynktu samozachowawczego i tym samym przypomina Derekowi innego wścibskiego gówniarza.

Po kilku sekundowej obserwacji stwierdza, że to raczej nastolatek, a przynajmniej na takiego wygląda.  
\- Trenuję… - Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego mu odpowiada. Normalnie kazałby szczylowi spadać, ale jednak nie wie jak silny jest ten osobnik, a zdecydowanie nie chce być zmieniony w szczura.  
\- Ta… tyle to sam zdążyłem zauważyć - prycha blondyn. - Coś więcej?  
\- A co cię to właściwie obchodzi? Nie powinieneś bardziej pilnować swoich spraw? - sili się na neutralny ton, chociaż ma ochotę warczeć i może dla lepszego efektu błysnąć kilka razy niebieskimi tęczówkami.  
\- Może i tak, ale tu jest tak nudno… Przeprowadziliśmy się z Irlandii. Tam jest o wiele więcej wróżów i wróżek w moim wieku. - skarży się płaczliwym, teatralnym głosikiem. - Tutaj tylko starsi kuzyni i kilka zrzędliwych ciotek. Razem z moją mamą piją herbatki i wspominają dawne czasy. - Jęczy chłopak i patrzy na Dereka dużymi, bardzo niebieskimi oczami, jakby szukając u niego jakiegoś ratunku.  
\- Nie chce być jakoś przez ciebie zaczarowany czy dostać w prezencie złego uroku, więc możesz zostać. - Uśmiech wróżka ponownie rozświetla mu twarz i to tak szeroki, że wilkołak obawia się czy przypadkiem szczęka nie wypadnie mu z zawiasów. - Tylko nie jestem jakoś szczególnie towarzyski…  
\- A reszta watahy?  
\- Jestem sam młody.  
\- Jak to? Przecież w okolicy widziałem całkiem sporo innych bet i jakiegoś alfę. - dziwi się, a jego brwi prawie dotykają linii włosów.  
\- Tak, wiem. Nie pasuje do nich… znamy się i w razie potrzeby łączymy siły, ale życie w grupie nie jest dokładnie tym, czego chce.  
\- Okłamujesz mnie czy siebie wielkoludzie? - kpi wróżek, a Derek tylko cudem powstrzymuje się od kłapnięcia na niego zębiskami.

  
_Jeden_. - _dasz radę Derek_

  
_Dwa - kilka minut._

  
_Trzy - gówniarz na pewno sobie zaraz pójdzie..._

  
_Cztery - wytrzymałeś gadulstwo Stilinskiego dwa lata, więc czym jest jeden mały, upierdliwy wróżek?_

 

…

  
_Dziesięć - spokój._

  
\- Może po części, ale uwierz, że to lepsze rozwiązanie dal wszystkich. - syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby, groźnie łypiąc na blond natręta. - A teraz się zamknij jeśli łaska. Mam trening…  
\- Okay. - wzrusza ramionami jakby w zasadzie go to ie obeszło i Derek już ma dziękować niebiosom za litość, kiedy uradowany gówniarz dodaje - Pogadamy jeszcze jak skończysz…  
-Uhm - Hale ma nadzieję, że do tego czasu chłopak się znudzi i pójdzie tam skąd przyszedł. I najlepiej byłoby gdyby nigdy nie wrócił.

Derek odrobinę niekomfortowo czuje się pod czujnym spojrzeniem nowego znajomego szczególnie, że nie ma na sobie zbyt wiele ubrań. Jednak nie zamierza przerywać ze względu na jednego gapia. To spojrzenie było niemal namacalne i wilkołak od czasu do czasu zerka na wróżka. Wtedy ten uśmiecha się niczym niewiniątko i cicho nuci pod nosem jakąś wesołą, skoczną melodię.

_Za jakie grzechy?!_

  
\- Koniec na dzisiaj… czekaj jak ty masz właściwie na imię?  
-Niall  
-Ja jestem Derek.  
\- Hale? - Młodszy wpatruje się w niego zszokowany, a wilkołak czuje się bardzo niepewnie pod tak intensywnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Tak... Słuchaj Niall, przepraszam cię, ale muszę spadać, bo zaraz padnę z głodu…  
\- Och w zasadzie to chętnie się przejdę - oznajmia jak gdyby nigdy nic - Dzięki za zaproszenie na obiad! - dodaje uradowany wróżek, a jego czy aż świecą się na wzmiankę o jedzeniu. - Tylko się nie przestrasz, bo mam apetyt jak wilk… - zawiesza się na chwilę - Znaczy się, wiesz… Ups?  
\- Jezu - wzdycha Hale - Nadajesz jak Stiles, - zmierzył Irlandczyka sceptycznym spojrzeniem - albo nawet jesteś jeszcze gorszy  
\- Co to: Stiles? - Blondyn mruży oczy, jakby zastanawiał się czy właśnie został obrażony. Derek parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć młody. - Kręci głową rozbawiony. - Stiles to ksywka… mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Przyjaciela? - prycha Niall, nagle niesamowicie rozbawiony. - Nie chciałeś może powiedzieć chłopaka? Stary… gdybyś siebie widział. Znam to maślane spojrzenie: wpadłeś po uszy. - nuci   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. - syczy lekko skołowany Hale.  
\- Wielki zły wilk znalazł sobie czerwonego kapturka? - Wróżek śmieje się ze swojego własnego dowcipu. A Derekowi od razu przed oczami przewija się pokaz slajdów Stilesa w tej jego, cholernej czerwonej bluzie. - To co dzisiaj oglądamy przy obiedzie? Zakochanego kundla?  
\- Jesteś niewyrośniętym, upierdliwym gnomem! - wrzasną i to tak, że zwierzęta z okolicy zaczęły w popłochu uciekać. W następnej sekundzie uderza go oślepiające światło i  czuje jak jego ciało staje się bezwładne, i coraz cieplejsze...

Ostatnie, co jest w stanie dostrzec zanim traci przytomność, to przerażony Niall wpatrujący się w swoje trzęsące się ręce.

_Co on mu do cholery zrobił? Oby tylko nie obudził się jako ropucha... bo będzie najwredniejszą ropuchą na Całym Bożym Świecie!_


End file.
